Star Platinum
|-| Part 4 = |-| Part 6 = |ja_kanji = スタープラチナ（星の白金） |user = Jotaro Kujo Jolyne CujohSO Chapter 33: Foo Fighters (3) (briefly) |namesake = The Star (tarot card) |type = Close-Range Stand Range Irrelevant |mangadebut = Chapter 114 Jotaro Kujo (1) |animedebut = Episode 27 A Man Possessed by an Evil Spirit |seiyuu = |destpower = A |speed = A |range = C |durability = A (SC,DU) → E (Complete) (SO) |precision = A |potential = A (SC, DU) → C (SO)}} is the Stand of Jotaro Kujo. Among the very first Stands introduced, it is featured along with Jotaro in three parts of the series, most prominently in Stardust Crusaders. Appearance Star Platinum is one of the most human in appearance of humanoid Stands, resembling a tall, well-built man of similar proportions to Jotaro, if not more muscular. In colored art, its skin is often a hue between purple, blue and green. Its face and body have varying colors. It has long, flowing hair with a darker shade above its eyes and on the front plane of its nose, blurring the distinction between its hair and head. The spaces under its eyes and on its cheeks and chin are a darker color, and divided clearly from the space around its nose and mouth. It wears a cap on its chin, and a metallic headband in three pieces, the central piece of which is shaped as a vertical ellipse. Initially, its facial features were very similar to Jotaro's. A wavy line runs from each arm to the front of its torso, continuing down its legs. It has a minimal range of clothing and armor, including a short, circular scarf, shoulder pads with a spiral design, long gloves with studs on the back, knee and elbow guards, a loincloth, and short boots (which became knee-length as of Part 6). Star Platinum was designed to look like a guardian spirit. Its shoulder pads resemble the ones worn in Hokuto no Ken (Fist of the North Star). The spiral patterns symbolize the Ripple and the concept of infinity.JOJOVELLER: STANDS - Comments by Hirohiko Araki In the anime adaptation of Part 4, all of Star Platinum's clothing, such as its red scarf and black gloves, become white, reflecting Jotaro's own transition from black to white apparel. Its darker purple highlights, such as those under its eyes, also become a cyan color. Color Schemes Colored Manga= Purple body, black hair and golden armor, black loincloth. |-| Anime & EOH= Blue body, black hair and golden armor, red scarf, white loincloth. |-| OVA= Blue and black body, green hair, yellow armor. |-| ASB= Green body, black hair and golden armor. |-| Others= |-| Personality Jotaro has described Star Platinum as very violent. It is silent, except when it throws punches, during which it cries "ORAORAORA" loudly and repeatedly. With a relatively human face, it may scowl and smile. It has a very malicious grin when it is first revealed. Star Platinum demonstrates a sort of interest in self-preservation, as seen when it halts a bullet Jotaro experimentally shoots at his own head,Chapter 114: Jotaro Kujo (1) protects an incapacitated Jotaro from DIO's attacks during Time Stop, and revives him from near-death by directly pumping his heartChapter 257-265: DIO's World story arc (however, considering Star Platinum's pioneering role in the series, this capacity may speak primarily to the metaphysical or subconscious qualities of Stand users). In the original manga, Star Platinum, early on, is seen with a wide, disconcerting smile. Later on, Star Platinum gains Jotaro's stoic visage, with its future smiles only serving to warn the person the smile is aimed at great, imminent pain. Star Platinum is named after the Tarot card The Star, which symbolizes optimism, discernment and hope. Abilities Stardust Crusaders= |-| Diamond is Unbreakable= |-| Stone Ocean= Star Platinum is a close-range Stand, with a basic reach of only 2 meters from Jotaro's body, but with incredible strength, speed and precision. It is one of the most powerful Stands featured in the series. Its overwhelming physical prowess in every basic characteristic, save for range, coupled with Jotaro's own cleverness in combat, allows Jotaro to repeatedly prevail against many Stand users even without the usage of any special ability. In addition, Jotaro's discovery of its time-stopping ability only made it all the more formidable in combat. *'Super Strength:' Star Platinum possesses immense strength, being able to throw a Jeep carrying four men and a girl out of the path of an 18-wheeler with one hand, later pulling the same Jeep out of a canyon with only a car as a counter-weight,Chapter 150-153: Wheel of Fortune story arc and destroy large artificial diamonds within seconds.Chapter 182: High Priestess (4) * Super Speed: Star Platinum boasts phenomenal speed, it was able to intercept a bullet fired from point-blank range, briefly contended with Silver Chariot (whilst it was using Anubis),Chapter 197: God Anubis (5) and is stated to exceed the speed of light.Chapter 613: The Visitor (9) *'Self-Preservation:' Star Platinum possesses the awareness and reaction speed to protect Jotaro in many instances that he himself seems unaware; halting a bullet he experimentally shoots at his own head; protecting him while frozen by DIO's Time Stop; reviving him from near-death by directly pumping his heart. *'Precision': Star Platinum is incredibly precise; it can surgically remove an object embedded in a person's skull without ill effect, catch both a bullet and a minuscule Stand like Lovers between his thumb and forefinger in midair, and create a near photo-realistic drawing of a small Egyptian fly from a dark, blurry photo. *'Enhanced Eyesight:' Star Platinum utilizes eagle-like eyesight throughout Stardust Crusaders. Jotaro has used Star Platinum's eyes to see four kilometers across a desert,Chapter 187: 'The Fool' Iggy and 'God Geb' N'Doul (5) as well as identify meaningful details, such as a specific type of fly in high-resolution images.Chapter 121: The Power of a 'Stand' It can also follow a card shuffle performed by a professional gambler, subsequently recounting the entire new order of the deck. * |Sutā Fingā|lit. "Meteor Finger Thorn"}}: Star Platinum can forcibly extend its middle and index fingers to a length of one or two meters, allowing it to perform sneak attacks and stab opponents from afar.Chapter 129: Dark Blue Moon (3) Its frequency of use of this technique decreases as battles intensify. Star Platinum: The World During the final battle with DIO in Stardust Crusaders, Star Platinum awakens the ability to stop time. The technique is referred to by Jotaro as , a reference to the late antagonist. Time Stop When activated, Star Platinum is able to halt the flow of time for a brief moment, causing everything around him to appear frozen in place. During this time lapse, Jotaro is able to interact with any object or person within his range. Measures of time during Time Stop correspond to normal measures, as shown by Jotaro's unwilling reduction in the duration of Time Stop affected by Made in Heaven. He is unable to use the ability consecutively, requiring a few seconds in between each usage.SO Chapter 152: Made in Heaven, Part 4 In Jotaro's prime, the ability lasted 5 seconds,SO Chapter 150: Made in Heaven, Part 2 but decreased over time due to neglect from its user. Ten years after its initial use, Jotaro is only able to stop time for half a second,Chapter 267: Jotaro Kujo! Meets Josuke Higashikata, Part 2 but eventually extends it to 1-2Chapter 328: Let's Go "Hunting"!, Part 4 seconds throughout the later half of Diamond is Unbreakable. In Stone Ocean, the Stand is given the official name, '''Star Platinum: The World', as well as stats that differ from the original Star Platinum. Despite a significant downgrade to the Stand's durability, Jotaro increases the duration of the time stop from 2 secondsSO Chapter 13: The Visitor, Part 3 back to its original 5 secondsSO Chapter 148: C-Moon, Part 8 during the face-off at Cape Canaveral. Star Platinum: The World Over Heaven In the story mode of the game Eyes of Heaven, Jotaro eventually comes face to face with Heaven Ascension DIO, the mastermind behind the multiverse plot. As their fight went on, Star Platinum and The World's same-type aspect came into play once more, enabling Star Platinum to learn The World Over Heaven's signature ability: Overwrite Reality. This grants Star Platinum the same potentially limitless ability to rewrite time and reality itself, the only true limitation being that it requires the use of its hands to do so. However, in the very same fashion as when it first learned and used the Time Stop ability, Star Platinum could not use it to the same extent as The World Over Heaven, its applications limited to healing its own user and, through a barrage of punches, cause an opponent to blow up in similar fashion to the original timeline's DIO, as its seen in the climax of Jotaro's confrontation with Heaven Ascension DIO. Despite these changes, Star Platinum's appearance and stats are not given any change like The World Over Heaven's. It is also unknown if the 5 second Time Stop limit was indefinitely lifted much like The World's was upon acquiring this power. The ending also leaves it unclear as to whether Star Platinum retained this new ability upon the multiversal reset, and the subsequent ten-year skip between the rewritten epilogue of Stardust Crusaders and the prologue of Diamond is Unbreakable. Chapters / Episodes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 4 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 6 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |Episodes = Part 3 = * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * |-| Part 4 = * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Gallery - Part 4= Star_Platinum_The_World.png|Star Platinum: The World OraOraOra.png|Pummeling Sheer Heart Attack Star Platinum Yoshihiro (Chapter 368).png|Star Platinum smashing Yoshihiro Kira's camera Star Platinum Kira (Chapter 362).png|Star Platinum pummeling Kira - Part 6= Chapter 627.jpg|SO Chapter 33 StarPlatinum stats.png|Star Platinum's stats (Part VI) Star p 1.PNG|SO Chapter 150 Star_Platinum-_The_World.png|Star Platinum: The World's stats SP JJGG.jpg|''JOJO A-GO!GO!'' }} - Anime= Part 3= JotaroWStarPlatinum.png|Star Platinum's first appearance JotaroWithStarPlatinum.png|Star Platinum and Jotaro Kujo THE STAR StaPla.png|Star Platinum with the tarot card "The Star" StarPlatinum A06.png|Star Platinum's statistics as represented in the anime JotaroStandCard.png|Jotaro and Star Platinum with the tarot card representing "The Star" Oraoraora on Dan.gif|"ORA ORA ORA" rush jojos_bizarre_adventure_stardust_crusaders-05-jotaro-star_platinum-stand.jpg|Star Platinum and its master Starplatinum jaguars.png|The Jaguars, consisting of a team of Star Platinums SP punches Nukesaku.png|Star Platinum punches Nukesaku in his female form TW SP clash.png|Star Platinum and The World clash fists TheWorldDonut.png|Star Platinum punches through The World's chest SPHeartStop.png|Star Platinum grips Jotaro's heart, hiding his heartbeat DIO Skull Cracked.png|Star Platinum cracking DIO's skull Star Platinum anime.jpg|Promotional art for Star Platinum in the anime Star Platinum OVA.jpg|Star Platinum's appearance in the OVA. |-| Part 4= Star Platinum defending CrazyD.png|Defending from a volley of Crazy Diamond's punches. SP Part 4.png|Star Platinum about to throw a punch. SP stops a barb.png|Catching one of Ratt's flesh-melting barbs. SPTW tries to break SHA.png|Star Platinum tries to destroy Sheer Heart Attack. SPTW punches KQ.png|Star Platinum punching Killer Queen in the head. Kira gets ORA'd.png|Delivering a punch rush to Yoshikage Kira. Kira pummeled by Jotaro.png|Giving the finishing blow to Kira. Star Platinum (Part 4) stats.png|Star Platinum's stats in Diamond is Unbreakable. SPTWGreatDays.png|Star Platinum throwing a punch in the third opening, Great Days. SPTW Key Art.png|Key art of Star Platinum. - Other= StarPlatinumGSAS.jpg|Star Platinum's figure from Super Action Statue StarPlatinumBSAS.jpg|2nd color Star platinum third.jpg|3rd color Top_(1)d.jpg|Star Platinum Part 4 color figure from Super Action Statue SL sp01.jpg|Star Platinum's figure from Statue Legend SP2nd01.jpg|2nd color 29973.jpg|Star Platinum's figure from Sofubi Figure Sp 03 bbn778.jpg|Star Platinum's figure from Real Action Heroes 27222.jpg|Star Platinum & Jotaro's figures from Kotobukiya Figures SPlatinum ASBnofondo.png|Star Platinum as it appears in All Star Battle J&SP-ASB.jpg|Star Platinum and Jotaro in All Star Battle StarPlatinumEoH.png|Star Platinum render, Eyes of Heaven SP-SFDHA.jpg|Star Platinum unleashing a dual barrage with Stone Free suring Jotaro and Jolyne's DHA, EoH File:StarPlatinumCrusade.jpeg|Star Platinum in Crusade Card Game JotaroStarPlatinum4D.png|Jotaro and Star Platinum in the commercial for JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: The Real 4-D }} References Site Navigation Category:Close Stands Category:Tarot-themed Stands Category:Part 3 Stands Category:Part 4 Stands Category:Part 6 Stands